


The Only One

by Holtzmannsgirlfriend



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmannsgirlfriend/pseuds/Holtzmannsgirlfriend
Summary: Erin loves Holtzmann





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short one-shot I wrote because I couldn't get the idea out of my head. This is my first time writing Holtzbert (or fanfiction in general), so go easy on me!

Lying in bed, warm next to the engineer, she couldn't help but to think of how lucky she was.  
  
Though it had taken her nearly a year to admit it to herself, and another 6 months before she could admit it to anyone else, Jillian Holtzmann was the greatest thing to ever happen to Erin Gilbert. She'd had a handful of serious boyfriends in the past, and had even been in love before, but none of them could set her body aflame with just their smile or cause little earthquakes to erupt under her skin with their touch. 

_Jill is the one, the only one._

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" the blonde asked, a toothy grin splitting her face.  
"You," she smiled. "I'm thinking about how much I love you."  
The engineer pulled the physicist closer to her, peppering her neck and chest with soft kisses. "I love you too, hot stuff. Always."

With a content sigh escaping her lips Erin nuzzled her head into the crook of the engineer's neck and breathed in the smells of vanilla and scorched metal she had since come to associate with the woman she loves. For the first time in her life she felt safe and at ease, something that only being wrapped in the blonde's arms could bring her. With a genuine smile on her face, the physicist began to drift off, her tired mind occupied with love and excitement for the wonderful things to come.


End file.
